Stuck In A Cabin
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Getting Stuck in a cabin with your best friends seem fine. Unless you're poor Silver and the reason he's stuck with these idiots is because of the stupid snow. The way out? There has to be some way!


**PLOT: Getting Stuck in a cabin with your best friends seem fine. Unless you're poor Silver and the reason he's stuck with these idiots is because of the stupid snow. The way out? There has to be some way!**

* * *

><p>-One-<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys?" The red haired boy felt someone pushing him, trying to wake him up. He was having a great dream about his half friend falling off a cliff. What a great, but odd dream. "Wake up!" The red head sat up and glared at his half friend.<p>

"What is it Gold?" He growled. Gold sighed.

"Well Red-Kun and I woke to see that the snow has got us stuck in this cabin for a while…." Gold backed up as his friend got out of bed.

"Gold!" He yelled.

"Silver-kun!" He called. "It's not my fault!" Silver sighed. True. It wasn't Gold's idea. It was Blue-san's idea. Silver couldn't get mad at Blue for anything. Silver sighed.

"What's all the yelling for! It's midnight!" A girl's voice yelled from another room. Gold sighed.

"Sorry Sapphire-San. We just have a bit of a problem." From the first day they started their vacation, Green had made a rule that the girl's stayed at their side of the cabin and the boys on theirs. Sapphire broke that rule. She ran into the room and glared at the two boys. She then blushed, realizing that the two were in their nighttime clothes. Silver blushed as well, but Gold smirked. Sapphire wanted to kill him for that, but she couldn't do it. Sapphire walked back in, holding back her blush and looking at the two.

"What's this 'Problem' boys?" She asked.

"Well Wild girl…." Gold started out. She glared at him. "It seems like the snow has stopped us from leaving. It's over the roof." Sapphire then saw that it was darker than it would normally be.

"That's odd." She muttered. She stood and yawned, stretching. Sapphire smirked. "Well I'm going to sleep some more." She muttered, leaving the two boys.

* * *

><p>Silver woke up on the floor. He couldn't remember falling asleep on the floor. He sat up to find he had been back to back with Gold. Silver sighed and stood. He went to get some clothes on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crap! Yellow!" A girl yelled. She sighed and caught the pancake with her pan. Then she fell, but another girl caught the pancake before it fell on the first girl's face. The first girl sighed. "Thanks Yellow-san!" She said. Yellow nodded.<p>

"Welcome Blue-San!" She said with a smile. Green smiled back and stood.

"When are the boys waking up?" She asked. Yellow shrugged.

"I don't know." She responded. At that second, Silver walked in. Blue turned to him. She smirked.

"Silver-Chan!" She called, jumping up as Yellow went to finish breakfast. Blue hugged Silver. He blushed, not use to the hugs.

"Morning Blue-San." He said with a slight smile. Blue let go. She went to help Yellow. Silver sat down, thinking about a way to get out. He saw Ruby enter behind him and sit two seats from his self. Ruby laid on the table and fell back asleep. After a while, everyone was in the kitchen, eating.

"So Gold." Someone started. Gold gasped and almost choked. He looked toward the boy who had spoke.

"Y-yes Green-kun?" He asked.

"Is there something everyone needs to know?" Now everyone was staring at Gold.

"Well, we're kind of trapped for a while." He muttered. There were gasps and glares. A girl had stood and attempted to hurt Gold, but Green stopped her.

"No need for violence Crystal-San." Crystal glared and sat back down. After finishing their food, they talked for a while. Everyone had some ideas to get out. Green decided he would call his grandfather. He dialed the number, but the connection dropped after ten seconds. Green sighed and sat on a couch they had in one of the rooms. Blue sat next to him. He looked at her. She said nothing. Was she upset? Green watched her until she got up and ran into the room she was staying in. Green got up about two or three minutes after she had and went to her room when the others weren't looking.

* * *

><p>Red sighed. Why was it that they got into these types of things? It was a dex holder thing. He sighed. He didn't like that everyone was fighting. He looked around and saw that Green and Blue had disappeared. Red wasn't worried. They were fine. Unless Blue decided to do something. Red still wasn't worried. He sighed and sat on the ground, watching the others until Ruby fell on him. Sapphire had pushed him over. Red sighed as Ruby stood, said sorry and tackled Sapphire. This was going to be long couple days. Might as well enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Go away!" Blue called. Green sighed.<p>

"Not going to happen pesky girl." He said. She sat up and sighed.

"I mean it. It's my entire fault we're stuck here." She said. Green sighed.

"Well it's also a bit of everyone's fault since we all decided to come." He answered. Blue closed her eyes.

"Maybe, but it's mostly mine." She muttered. Green sat on her bed.

"Maybe you should try and calm everyone down, you seem to do a better job at it then me." Blue sighed.

"I guess I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>At the moment, I'm sick. It sucks…<strong>


End file.
